Beauty & Her Beast
by VirgilTheart
Summary: My AquVan drabble series! Rated T for darker themes. "She is the Beauty of the Keys and He is the Beast of the Shadows, forging an unlikely alliance... and romance"
1. An Unlikely Alliance

**VT: And I'm back! :D I'd been planning to finally work on Reconnect, and make progress on my eventual original series, but I've been incredibly busy recently (I'm getting ready to move yet again) And I've also been getting more and more into what I think may just be the "hawtest" pairing in the KH fandom; AquVan. So I decided I'd start a drabble series (I'll be writing more SoNami and Rion drabbles soon, btw! :D) **

**Aqua: VT does not own the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** franchise, but this is his original work. Also, be warned that the following entry, as well as most others (if not all) will contain BBS spoilers, particularly Vanitas-kun's appearance. Be warned.**

_An Unlikely Alliance_

One thing that Aqua appreciated about the shores (as well as the presence of the mysterious elder that was now accompanying her) was that she could relax much more often than she had been in other parts of the Realm of Darkness. She could actually _sleep_ without having to worry much about being attacked. Not to mention that she now had revitalized hope that Terra and Ventus would be saved by the boy that the elder mentioned, a boy that Aqua had considered as an apprentice; _Sora_.

Despite that hope and the comforts that came with the shores, Aqua did not allow herself to completely lay back; she _needed_ to remain strong. To not forget her skills and capabilities. So there out on the darkened shores, Aqua trained for hours with her former master's Keyblade. She did not know its true name; it wasn't _hers_ after all, so Aqua merely named the weapon, _Enigma_, since it not only began with the letter 'e', like its true wielder's name and also as a pun on the fact that she did not know its true name.

"You really are smart to keep training," spoke a dark voice suddenly, surprising Aqua, who pounced away from the direction of the voice, now alert. "In retrospect, you probably should have been my Plan A…"

Aqua gaped as she recognized the voice and with a scowl on her face, she shouted, "Where are you?"

Aqua then heard the sound of footsteps and turned to the source, on her right. And despite her feeble attempts to create a logical explanation for what must have been an illusion, Aqua was in the presence of the masked boy. The one that, along with Master Xehanort, ruined her whole life. He feigned a hurt expression as he said, "Not even addressed by my own name. I suppose I deserve that."

Aqua scowled, "You deserve a lot worse for all that you did, Vanitas!"

The dark figure stopped in his tracks and started to laugh (though not in the maniacal manner in which Aqua sadly remembered), "I think that's the first time you've called me by my actual name,"

Aqua ignored the comment and barked, "_Why_ are you here?"

The masked figure stood silent for a few moments, before answering, "To make an offer with you, _Master_ Aqua. That _is _your mark, right?"

Aqua glared as she nodded quickly and responded, "I'm not interested in world domination, Vanitas."

This sparked _the_ _laugh_ from Vanitas; the cackle of a vicious demon. "Even when I was in cahoots with Master Xehanort, I was never once interested in world domination; I wanted _chaos_. And I'm not even after _that_ now either."

Aqua continued to glare at Vanitas with much distrust, and after a few tense moments, the boy sighed and said, "Here's a token of my trust, from me to you."

With that, a massive aura of darkness surrounded Vanitas and the dark glass that made most of his helmet slowly began to melt before Aqua, revealing the devilishly attractive face of Vanitas, with his black mane of hair and his lively, smoldering golden eyes. Aqua immediately saw the resemblance between him and her friend Ven, but she also couldn't help but recall the young boy Sora as she looked at Vanitas' face for the first time. "Only two others have ever seen my face before; Master Xehanort and Ventus. Now you've seen my face as well."

Aqua looked at the surprisingly _very_ honest expression on Vanitas' face and thought deeply for a few moments before slowly asking, "What's your offer?"

Vanitas gave a low chuckle, "We work as a team and fight the enemies of the worlds."

"You'd fight the Darkness?" Aqua asked with skepticism.

Vanitas scowled this time and growled, "You're still naïve, for a Keyblade Master. Do you believe that Darkness is the root of all evil, Aqua?"

Aqua shot back, "Of course it is! You and your master are perfect examples of it!"

Vanitas took a step back and sighed deeply, "Yeah, I admit I did some bad things. But if you think that eradicating Darkness is the answer for peace, you're dead wrong, woman. Light can be just as devastating as the Darkness. Take _this_ man for example," Vanitas created a fog of shadows, with an image of an elderly man inside, "His name is Judge Claude Frollo. A perfect example of what I'm trying to show you; he, similar to yourself, wishes to cleanse his world, Notre Dame, of the Darkness. Yet he himself is corrupted by his own vision of Light, and practically rules his world with an iron fist, out on his campaign of injustice to the locals. He does all of it for _Light_, not the Darkness, Aqua."

Aqua gaped as she watched the image of Frollo, now on a horse in the middle of a winter's night, hanging what appeared to be a baby over an icy cold well. Despite how much she wanted to deny it, Vanitas was _right_. There were villains in the Light, just like there were in the Darkness.

"About seventy-five percent of the worlds' populations do not realize that there are those wicked with Light. Of the twenty-five percent that do realize it, only about five percent accepts it as an honest truth. And not a single percent have done anything about it. My offer to you, Aqua, is to start fixing that problem," Vanitas explained with a serious expression.

Aqua slowly asked, "What about the evils of those of the Darkness?"

Vanitas laughed, "Oh trust me; _he_ can deal with them."

Aqua knew who _he _was; Sora, and nodded in agreement. With that, they shook hands and forged an unlikely alliance, with no clue what it would lead them, including something incredibly special…

_~ Fini ~_

**Author's Notes: So yeah, Frollo was mentioned! :D Anywho, I figured it'd take them a while to slowly get into the romance, so I just established a tensed alliance here. ;D More to come soon! **

**Your Pal,  
VT**


	2. A Surprisingly Intimate Bond, PtI

**VT: Here for another AquVan drabble! :D This one is a sort of "sneak-peek" at my upcoming Steampunk Alternate Universe fanfic, **_**The Chains That Bind**_**. Quite excited about it and I just felt the urge to write this. This scene takes place at about the half-way point or a little later past that. ^_^**

**Aqua: VT-dono doesn't own the **_**Kingdom Hearts **_**or _Final Fantasy_**** franchises. **

_A Surprisingly Intimate Bond_

As Vanitas Rizzo woke from his heavy slumber, he felt something incredibly _soft_ and _warm_ on him. Normally, his mind would've already been alert and he would approach whatever the situation in his typical pragmatist manner. But for whatever reason, he felt too much at peace to do anything. He was lying on what was by far the softest bed he'd ever come across in his whole life and whatever that soft and warm thing that laid there with him was, it was admittedly _relaxing_. The faint sound of a sleepy and yet attractive moan answered his hazy question; _Aqua Bianchi_.

Vanitas felt a hint of a blush on his face as he began to recollect what had happened the night before. _Wait a second… me? Blushing? What the devil is going on with me?_ He realized in his thoughts as he looked at the blue-haired woman, who was still sleeping by his side. He froze in realization...

They were still _naked_.

This wasn't the first time Vanitas had slept with a woman before (in fact, his last mission before this one in Radiant Garden had him in the country of Narshe, where he had a brief fling with a woman named Terra Bradford), and he certainly never _blushed_ before, during or after any of those previous encounters. Vanitas ran his fingers through the woman's blue hair as he wondered, _Why is this one so different?_

And indeed what had happened the night prior was completely different than any of the other times. For starters, it had never been _that _good before. Vanitas would've remembered it if there'd been any encounter that could even begin to rival what happened the night prior. Secondly, Vanitas couldn't recall any other time that such a heated night began with the woman slapping him on the face, which lead him to the third difference; _she was his equal_.

Ever since they'd met here in Radiant Garden, to work in unison to try and solve the issue of the new monsters, he'd kept ignoring the fact and lied to himself, but after she finally slapped him in the face, he accepted it; Aqua Bianchi was every bit his equal as a Keyblade Master. Despite their vastly differently teachings of the matters of Light and Darkness, and how they worked under situations, Aqua was every bit as capable as he was.

And last night was proof that she was even capable of being his equal in _bed_…

_~ Fini ~_

**Author's Notes: As you can see, somewhere in the story, the two have sex… Anywho, I've been working on the first chapter, but I wanted to write a new drabble with a "quick glimpse" at what's in store for this fanfic. There'll be action (of the violent and passionate kind), there'll be romance and the title kicks ass. :D The "Terra Bradford" mentioned isn't the KH Terra; she's the main character from Final Fantasy VI. **

**Your Pal,  
VT**


	3. A Surprisingly Intimate Bond, Pt II

**VT: Hello again, fellow AquVan fans! :D Today's drabble is a follow-up to yesterday's drabble; Part II of **_**A Surprisingly Intimate Bond**_**! I felt like I needed to "flesh the scene out" a bit more. ^_^ I think it's safe to say though that this particular drabble can be considered, Rated M.**

**Aqua: Virgil-dono doesn't own the **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** franchise.**

_A Surprisingly Intimate Bond, Pt. II_

As Aqua Bianchi woke from her comfortable slumber, she felt herself on top of something rock hard and yet utterly _smooth _and_ warm_. Feeling too lazy to open her eyes, she felt calloused fingers running through her hair and she couldn't help but blush a little bit as she realized who it was; _Vanitas Rizzo_.

Remembering quite clearly what had happened the night prior, Aqua couldn't help but feel a bit shocked at how… _aggressive_ she had been. Especially considering the fact that it had been her first time… up until now, she'd always been a virgin. Aqua felt a bit guilty of her actions; after all, Master Eraqus always said to make sure that the mission came first, fun of _any_ sort came second. _And if he ever gets word of what happened last night... Oh God, that'd only make tensions worse between him and Master Xehanort! _She thought to herself.

And then Aqua realized that she and Vanitas were _still naked_…

Despite this awareness, Aqua just _couldn't _find it in her to get up and dressed and leave. It was all _too good_… For the very first time in her life, Aqua felt _truly_ at peace. Plus, lying on top of Vanitas felt far too _warm_ and _comfortable_ to even dare to attempt leaving… She couldn't help but still feel rather _sleepy…_

Suddenly she heard his voice, "So you're up."

Aqua thought she heard a hint of wonder and surprise in his voice. Slowly she nodded and whispered, "Yeah… and so are you. Did you sleep well?"

Vanitas continued to run his fingers through her hair; it was too addicting. _And it's not the only part of her I can't get enough of… _he couldn't help but think to himself. In all honesty, he couldn't get enough of her in general. She was like a drug to him… "Better than I have in years," he chuckled slightly, "You?"

Aqua gave a long sigh before answering, "Best sleep I think I've ever had… You make an amazing bed, I'll give you that much."

Vanitas gave a light laugh (surprisingly, not his usual trademark cackle), and replied, "Thanks… Well enough with the chitchat. I think it's time for a bath…"

Suddenly Vanitas scooped Aqua up into his arms, holding her bridal style as he began to walk away from the bed. Naturally, the blue-haired lady blushed vibrantly and stuttered, "W-why are you carrying m-me?"

Vanitas smirked a little with male ego as he answered, "You and I are taking a bath together. And _that_ is final."

Normally Aqua would've retaliated and argue back with Vanitas, but for some reason she couldn't help but enjoy the idea, and thus she remained utterly silent. Besides, he was carrying her in his arms and something about it was just plain _cute_ to her. As arrogant and self-centered as he normally was, Vanitas was acting like a gentleman at the moment. So why bother interfering with such an obviously rare occasion like that?

Upon arriving at the large tub, Vanitas lowered Aqua into the tub and prepared a nice warm bath for the both of them, as he sank into the water behind her. Being honest with himself, Vanitas had no clue why he was doing this; he'd _never_ shared a bath with anyone in the past (_including_ the various women he'd slept with in the past) Another difference with her, as usual. _Why the Devil is she so different to me than the rest?_ He couldn't help but wonder to himself.

Grabbing a bar of soap from beside the tub, Vanitas began rubbing the soap against Aqua's back slow and smoothly, earning him a low moan from the woman. Vanitas smirked again as he whispered into her ear, "Like that, eh?"

Aqua blushed and nodded as she replied, "You're good at this."

"To be honest, I haven't given anyone else a bath before…" Vanitas admitted honestly, his smirk fading into a more serious expression.

Slowly he amassed enough courage to move the soap's course to Aqua's front and began to rub the bar of soap against her heavenly pair of breasts. Aqua let out a louder moan this time against her will, as Vanitas rubbed the soap all over her glorious bust. Vanitas fought off the urge to take her then and there; if they went for another round of what they did the night prior, they'd be in their room for the whole _day_. And being a pragmatist, Vanitas had to fight off the urge at the idea, despite just how _tempting_ it was, no matter what the cost. Suddenly he heard Aqua moan pleasurably under her breath, "What a surprisingly intimate bond we have, Vanitas…"

Needless to say, he knew that he didn't stand a chance against the temptation…

**Author's Notes: *Re-reads what he wrote* … Yep, **_**definitely **_**fleshed it out a little better… O_o **

**Anyways, reviews are LOVE! :D And **_**The Chains That Bind **_**should be coming out soon, so please look out for that! ^_^ **

**Your Pal,**

**VT**


End file.
